Home
by Nina.4444
Summary: A wee pressie for everyone who has supported me over the last year, thanks guys and I really hope you like this! R&R please : xx


**Home.**

Special Agent G Callen drew in a long breath of relief. It was over. He nodded to the operations manager and the director who stood side by side having finally accepted the report he had written on the plane. After all, there was no way once they'd finally gotten home he would be wasting time at the office doing paperwork; no, he had much more important places to be. He needed to get home. Home, it was a concept that often still sounded foreign on his own tongue and yet the warm feeling that would seep through his chest at the thought reminded him that it was real, that it was in his vocabulary now. Family had come to him, he'd found a family amongst the team, within the office but home, home had taken longer. He had once thought it was OPS itself, now he knew better.

After getting the nod and sending Hetty a look of gratitude he knew she would be able to read he turned, as the man beside him did, away from the desk, from the reports, from the case and headed alongside Sam back into the office. The pair hadn't bothered unpacking anything and instead simply pulled their bags onto their shoulders and without a word two sets of heavy boots made their way out of the office and into the glow that was flooding the city from the setting LA sun. It was only once the ex-seal had deposited his heavy bag into the back seat of his car that he turned to Callen,

"We'll see you tomorrow then?" Sam said to his partner while he extended his arms over his head, keys in one hand, and winced slightly as his shoulder cracked loudly,

"You're getting too old for this" Callen teased shutting the back door of his own car that had not moved in almost three months. Since he parked it there, since he left. Sam just rolled his eyes, scoffing and yet not making an attempt to stop the smile spreading on his face,

"Give them my love" Sam said before climbing in his car and quickly backing out of the space. He nodded to Callen once more through the windshield which the lead agent returned feeling his anticipation grow. He couldn't help a larger smile spread across his lips as he quickly climbed into the front seat and turned the keys in the ignition. Hearing the engine spring to life he felt his heart rate quicken and stepped on the accelerator.

He couldn't care too much about varying his route as he knew Sam would be doing. They had, after all, eliminated all the threats that had been related to the case, and plus, they hadn't been home in over three months, home, the state, the country. And he really, really needed to get home. He could imagine the sandstone house, most likely hardly visible between the overgrown forest Kensi called their front yard. At the thought of his wife, not that she had left his mind, his smile widened and he was sure that he looked ridiculous to any passer-by's. Fifteen minutes later his hand gripped the steering wheel as he turned onto the familiar street. It was a long street, shaded by arching trees, and he didn't slow down, knowing he was headed for the very end. It wasn't terribly grand, but neither of them were either, nor wanted a castle of their own. It was secluded, as they both tended to be, around a slight bend at the end of the street and Callen pulled up outside of the house not wanting to open the garage and waken anyone within.

He shut the door silently and then the back one, once he had retrieved his bag. He couldn't describe what was going on in his head, or what he felt. In some ways he couldn't believe it. Believe that he was there, _really_ there, walking up the path to his house. He couldn't believe that they had made it. He shuddered remembering the handful of times that he and Sam had been forced to wonder if they would be getting home again. He shook it off though and he found that it wasn't hard to do. Not when his front door was in sight. His fingers found the key, effortlessly separating it from the bunch and he slid it into the lock. His smile was small now yet excited and he couldn't wipe it from his face. He expected to see her straight away, there was a part of him that wanted to surprise her, but he knew that it was unlikely or more accurately damn near impossible. You couldn't surprise or scare Kensi Blye at the best of times but in the last two years, not even the best, and they said that he was, could sneak up on her. And so he had only just slipped his feet from his boots just inside the door when he saw movement in the mirror that hung on the hall wall.

It hadn't been coincidence or just accidentally well placed. No, it had been purposeful, planned and strategic, and fed and placated both of their paranoid minds. If someone dared trespass on their territory, they were going to have the upper hand. He heard a small gasp and his grin grew uncontrollably. He heard a small clunk and he knew that the metal of her gun had hit the small table and then finally she was there. He found her eyes and he was home, truly home. It didn't take long for her own smile to beam back at him and for her to move down the hall, her socks soundlessly hitting the polished wooden floors and only a moment more for her to be swept up in his arms.

"G" it was only a whisper and all she could get out before he had lifted her off the ground and turned pressing her back into the wall before finding her lips with his. Three months. Three months of worry, of dread, of hope, of agonising anxiety, of sleepless nights and horrid dreams. Three months of a cold half of the bed, of not fighting for the keys, of not seeing him, touching him, holding him. Three months of everything was poured into that one kiss. Words weren't necessary, weren't needed yet he whispered the most important into the warm skin beneath her ear lobe,

_I love you. _

He felt her hands clench the material of his shirt and her legs wrap tighter around his waist as if pulling him closer and he ran a hand through her hair before moving it to caress her cheek. Their eyes met again and Kensi released his shirt only to hold his face between her hands. She ran her thumb over her cheek taking in the small bruise only her trained eyes could see. She leant forward and he couldn't stop his eyes flicking shut as he felt her soft lips ghosting over his skin. Soon their lips found their way back to eachothers and they only pulled away when air became an issue.

"I missed you" she said against his lips and his lips brushed over hers in a chaste kiss once more, in answer.

"We missed you" he grinned this time, still against her lips, and she pulled back smiling at his expression. He loosened his grip around her to allow her to slide down his body until her feet were once again on the ground. Her hand found his and their fingers threaded together, fitting perfectly together as they began to walk up the hall, his boots and bag left behind, forgotten for now.

"Sam" she whispered and he crowded behind her, as they moved into the living room, pressing a kiss to her neck before answering,

"He should be home by now" she nodded and he knew that she was just as glad as he was that it was over. He knew that it had been hard for her. Hard for them all but still he couldn't imagine, no he wouldn't imagine, being left behind and being forced to wait, wait to hear that she was safe, wait to hear that she was coming home, left to hope and pray that he would get her back. He knew that it would be worse.

His excitement grew tenfold as they climbed the carpeted stairs, still joined by hands. By the time they stood in front of a door that was just down from the one that led to their bedroom he was almost bouncing where he stood. Kensi grinned before silently pushing the door handle and Callen felt his heart melt as his eyes found the other most important person in his world. She was asleep and he could hear her steady, deep breathing. He moved into the room before he crouched by the small, pink bed and his cheeks started to ache from his ever present smile. Her wavy brown hair flared out around her head over the pillow and he let his hand move up to brush a strand from her face. She moved as he did, snuggling further into the warmth of her bed and he wondered what his little girl was dreaming about. Her little cheeks were rosy and while her eyes were closed he could still see, in his mind, the blue orbs that were an exact replica of his own and they were always his downfall. Because in the end they may have been his colour and his shape, but they were as dangerous as Kensi's, they sparkled with mischief and joy and trouble and god forbid the puppy dog look that she had down to an art.

He turned looking back to see the woman framed in the doorway and he shook his head as she gestured for him to wake her up. Instead Callen stood up, his muscles aching and leant forward until he could press a gentle kiss to his daughters head. He tucked her in, pulling the blankets further around her tiny body before forcing himself to turn and walk back towards Kensi.

"She'll be angry at me for not waking her up, you'll see" Kensi said knowingly and he could only smile looking back at his daughter whose temper could indeed rival her mothers, not that the latter tolerated it for long, and pulled the door shut letting her sleep. He only pressed another kiss to Kensi's lips before tugging her further down the hall. Once inside their bedroom Callen wasted no time in backing her against the door. His mouth fused to hers and he easily lifted her from the ground for the second time that night. She shivered as she felt the emotion, the hunger behind his kiss and the purposefulness of every movement. She let her head fall back against the wood as his lips found that spot on her neck and she couldn't stop the breathy moan from escaping her parted lips. His own lips were still on her skin when she felt his fingers playing with the hem of her shirt and moments later she lifted her arms, from around his neck, as he swept it over her head and let it fall to the ground. Her skin tingled as his calloused hands ran up her sides while he placed kisses along the underside of her jaw. When he sucked lightly at her collarbone she gasped and only after managing to gather her thoughts again a moment later she reached between them to tug his shirt upwards, needing to feel him. The gasp that left her lips once she focused on him however was not because his fingers had moved upwards to push under the underwire of her bra.

"G!" she gasped yet her voice still a whisper. He pulled back so he could see her and took in her shocked stare. She moved to pull back as she took in the colours that stained his skin, the scratches and half healed scars but he pushed her further against the door stopping her attempts,

"You need-" her words were cut off by his lips,

"I need you" he whispered against them a second later and his eyes met hers. She sighed knowing there was no point in arguing otherwise and instead she ran her thumb down his jaw, feeling the stubble beneath it. His fingers were brushing under the material once again and another violent shiver ran up her spine as his hand moved around her back and he easily manipulated the clasp until it popped undone. She gasped loudly this time, the sound echoing around the silent room as his hands moved to cup her breasts and she felt his lips against her chest once again. This time she did push back at him and he quickly got the hint turning and heading towards the bed.

He easily lowered her in his arms until she was laying on the bed and he took a moment to take in the sight of the woman that he had somehow built a life with, a life that neither of them had ever thought possible. He climbed on the bed straddling her waist and lowering his body until he could kiss her again, with everything he had. She moaned into the kiss and he laughed breathily when he suddenly found himself unbalanced and a moment later on his back with a smirking wife over him, steadying herself on his shoulders. His hands moved up to feel her soft skin once again and he leant up to capture a nipple between his lips. Kensi threw her head back, her fingers clawing into his skin as the sensation consumed her. Whether it was intentional or not he couldn't stop the growl that escaped his lips when he felt her grind herself against him and his hands moved to her hips finding the front of her jeans. Making quick work of the denim he pulled them from her legs, before he quickly rid himself of the rest of his clothes after she tugged on a belt loop impatiently.

He easily flipped them over once again and he smiled down at her running his thumb over her creased forehead. All was forgotten though when he once again took her nipple into his mouth running his tongue flat over it. Her back arched pushing her chest upward but he hissed biting down slightly when her fingers wrapped around him a moment later. The sensation caused her to cry out her hand tightening slightly and he pulled back and away from her knowing that he needed her and he needed her soon. He trailed kisses down her stomach and grinned against the taught skin as she squirmed beneath him. His fingers moved up her thigh before slipping beneath the thin material and the mewl that left Kensi's throat when his fingers stroked her centre made up for the three months of being without her touch, well almost.

When her eyes flicked open a moment later and met his he groaned at the arousal he could see in her darkened eyes that were glinting with want, with need. His fingers easily hooked in the band of the material and quickly pulled it down her legs before removing her socks which made her laugh. When their lips met again, once he moved his way back up her body, it was a frenzied kiss as if they couldn't get enough of each other, close enough to each other. One of his hands moved back to her chest and his thumb flicked over her hardened nipple as he pushed deep inside of her in one smooth movement and he was rewarded with a loud moan he quickly quietened with his lips. He soon found a steady pace, and she rose to meet his thrusts while arching her back. They both knew that neither would last long, not after this long and it being oh so satisfying after three months of nothing. After spending everyday with each other the few months apart had felt like a lifetime, and though they both felt like utter saps admitting it to themselves, neither would change it for the world. She could feel her muscles tightening, as if a coil was wrapping tighter and tighter in her abdomen, and she began to grind her hips, rotating them in a circle from where she lay and it was Callen's turn to moan loudly at the feeling.

"Kens" he groaned out and her eyes opened to meet his as he rested his forehead against her own. She struggled to keep her eyes open that wanted to roll back into her own head but she couldn't tear her eyes away from his ice blues,

"I love you" he said as he quickened his pace and when his thumb found the bundle of nerves at her centre her hips bucked uncontrollably and he watched her come apart beneath him as he felt her tighten around him. The sensation was only too much and he followed behind her, unable to hold on any longer. They were left breathing heavily against each other's lips, their bodies hot and sweaty against each other,

"I love you, I love you, I love you" Callen repeated over again and she smiled fondly completely sated in the aftershocks.

"I love you too" she returned once she found her voice, which was still even so a little huskier, and he leant to kiss her once more before rolling beside her and pulling their sheets around them. He pulled her into his arms and she moved until she was almost on him and if it was hurting his bruised torso he didn't complain. His hand ran lazily up and down her spine after he pushed her wavy locks from her shoulders.

It had been months since he had gotten a good nights' sleep, three months since he had been able to get a solid block of uninterrupted, peaceful sleep and so he supposed that after three months he could wait one more night. The pair didn't move apart from another for the entire night, instead were intertwined and wrapped in each other as much as they could be, as close as they could be. He told her of the mission, of the days where he thought he might not come home and everything that had gone wrong. She asked of the things that went right and of the children that he, Sam and his temporary team he had rounded up in the backstreets of Russia had personally pulled from the rusting containers they had been kept and transported in.

She quelled his regrets and his anger and his frustration with the haunting yet closed case with stories of their daughter. She told him of her cleverness and her stubbornness, of everything that had happened in the three months he had been gone. She told him of the tantrum that had occurred once he'd finally left the house, those months ago and of exactly how much she had missed her father. She told him of work, of what she and Deeks, and Eric and Nell and Nate and Hetty had been up to in his and Sam's absence of the cases they'd been working and of the support the team had given her while he was away. She told him of Uncle Deeks' and all the help that he had provided her with no matter how many times she assured him she was fine and Callen smiled knowing that Deeks was half the reason he had been sort of okay while gone.

Their words were interrupted with kisses they stole from each other, with touches they overwhelmed the other with. They still after three months, knew each other back to front, yet they spent the night exploring each other as if they didn't, as if they'd forgotten, as if they never knew. He hadn't been paying any attention to the outside sky through the window and only realised the time when the sun began creeping through the dark window as a new morning dawned, the light glinting on her bronze skin.

"She'll be awake soon" Kensi whispered against his neck as she lay in his arms, simply content. He kissed her head before holding her tightly. But he couldn't stay still for long and he pulled their sheets back allowing their bodies to feel the cool air of the morning making Kensi squeak but quickly get up. After pulling up a pair of pants that's he'd pulled from the drawer he turned to help a sleepy Kensi pull his jumper over her head. He smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips once he brushed the hair from her face. She quickly found some sweat pants pulling them on and he pulled a jumper over his shoulders careful to make sure his arms were covered. His daughter was tough and strong and smart but he and Kensi wanted to shield her from the evil they knew to be in the world for a bit longer. Before he could even move out the door though his ears picked up the small pattering of footsteps on the floorboards and he grinned like a kid on Christmas day staying where he was.

When she entered the room, pushing the door open, her hair messily framed her face and her eyes were still half closed as her tiny hands rubbed the sleep from them,

"Muu-" she was halfway through calling for Kensi when her eyes landed on him and there was a silence in the room, a short lived silence until,

"" a beaming smile erupted on her face and he watched crouching down as she broke into a run, albeit a little unsteadily. Once she was in arms length he didn't hesitate sweep her up into his arms and he stood up feeling her arms tighten around his neck.

"Hey baby girl" he whispered into her hair as she buried her head into his neck. He kissed her head and found Kensi's eyes which sparkled back at him. Suddenly she pulled back swivelling around in his arms which he tightened to make sure she didn't slip through them,

"MUMMY DADDY'S HOME!" she yelled, at a volume which was much too loud for the time of day, but neither of them cared and Kensi just nodded smiling widely back at her daughter,

"I know" she said and he only laughed as Ruby began to excitedly bounce up and down in his arms before she put her tiny hands on his cheeks and he found himself looking into those blue eyes that he had missed so much,

"I missed you Daddy" she said and he caught the edges of her lips quirk downwards,

"I missed you too Rubs" he said earnestly and his heart swelled as she dropped a kiss on his lips before wrapping her arms around his neck again. He smiled down at his daughter before taking a seat on the edge of the bed and let her pull back and settle in his lap,

"And what trouble have you and Mummy been getting into while I've been gone" he asked smiling and heard Kensi scoff as she moved to sit beside them,

"We haven't been getting into trouble have we Rubs?" Callen easily recognised the spark of mischief that flashed through Ruby's eyes at her mother's words before she leant up on her knees so her lips were at his ear,

"Mummy got in trouble with the policeman" she whispered none too quietly and then quickly tucked her head under Callen's chin for protection as her mother, who always heard _everything,_ turned towards them. Callen watched them as Ruby laughed at her mother's outraged expression and then shrieked with laughter as Kensi's hands attacked her sides,

"I thought we were going to keep that as a mummy Ruby secret" she teased and Callen laughed holding onto his daughter as she squirmed in attempt to get away from her mothers' tickling hands.

"Such a Daddy's girl" she said sighing and Ruby and Callen laughed as the little girl's eyes lit up and she animatedly launched into the story of Mummy and the speeding fine.

They sat, the three of them, well into the morning, talking and laughing as Ruby caught her father up on every detail that had happened in the last three months. They'd finally moved down the stairs, Ruby still in Callen's arms, and into the kitchen. The sun flooded in the windows now lighting the room as Callen sat at the table and Kensi who stopped beside them held her arms out towards her daughter,

"Come choose what you want for breakfast Rubs" Callen pulled back trying to avoid Ruby's hair when it flew around her head as she shook it and tightened her grip on him even more,

"Ruby you've held your Dad all morning he's not going anywhere" she said gently but Ruby simply shook her head once more. Callen could only chuckle as Kensi pouted down at their daughter who frowned and forced Callen to grip her tiny waist as she stood up on his knees,

"No cry Mummy" she said worriedly and Callen shook his head at his wife still smiling. She reached for Kensi who picked her up settling her on her hip. Ruby's tiny fingers then ran across Kensi's frowning forehead smoothing her brow before pressing a kiss to her lips. Kensi pretended to sniffle,

"Muuuummmmy" Ruby said flattening her palms on either side of Kensi's face.

"I love you Mummy but Daddy went for a long time" she said throwing her arms out as wide as she could to emphasise her words,

"I missed Daddy" Kensi could only smile at her daughters' words and Ruby eyed her realising she wasn't really sad and sighed dramatically,

"Siwwy Mummy" Kensi laughed before taking a seat, herself, on Callen's lap who wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I missed Daddy too" she said to her daughter and Callen watched feeling more at peace than he had in a long time, in what felt like forever, as he watched the exchange between his two favourite girls. Ruby kissed Kensi on the lips again before she turned in her mother's arms to plant another kiss on Callen's lips. She pulled back and both parents caught that sparkle in her eye, Kensi recognised it as the same one she saw whenever Callen thought up an unbeatable plan for an op,

"Mummy and Daddy kiss now" she said leaning back in her parent's arms quite delighted with herself and her clever plan. Callen chuckled but didn't hesitate to meet his daughters' wish and pressed a kiss to his wifes' lips. Before they pulled back Ruby swung her arms around both of their necks hugging them both tightly. Once Kensi untangled herself from the two of them she looked down at them,

"Why don't you and Daddy get breakfast while I go and get dressed then" she suggested smiling,

"Wear pu..ple day Mummy" Ruby said still watching her from her fathers' arms,

"What colours pu..ple? I don't have pu…ple" she asked and Callen heard his daughter sigh in frustration and watched a teasing smile play on Kensi's lips,

"Purrrrrr…ple Mummy, you know"

"Ohhh purple" she asked innocently as she moved up the stairs laughing and Ruby shook her head before clutching onto Callen as he stood up moving towards the cupboard,

"Mummy's silly isn't she" Ruby nodded before they both laughed when they heard Kensi protest from upstairs,

"Mummy hears _everything"_ Ruby said with wonder as she glanced to the stairs her eyes wide and sparkling.

He quickly fixed his daughter her breakfast noting that she still used the same princess bowl like she always did every morning, and the same spoon. He realised that she still forgot to say thank you in her excitement of the berries her dropped into the bowl and that he still had to wait a few seconds before she caught on. As he watched his daughter eat, while she continued to tell her Dad of the adventures her and Monty had been having he realised that his greatest fear of missing out on everything was as unrealistic as Sam had said it was.

He had been afraid that he'd missed too much, that he had missed some sort of milestone and that he wouldn't ever be able to get it back. When the case had been pushed out once more and they were ordered to stay for another week Sam had needed to stop him taking out one of their targets as he took his frustration out on him. But now, he was home, and it was okay, everything was okay. She was still his little girl. He watched as she slid from her chair, accidentally spilling a bit of left over milk onto the floor before she moved to the sink stretching up on her tip toes to let her bowl fall into the sink. She turned back to him running towards him and once again he scooped her up before turning towards the stairs.

"Should we go get dressed Uncle Sam, Aunty Michelle and your cousins will be here soon, Mia and Talia and Leo" Ruby nodded as she clapped her hands in anticipation,

"And Monty?" Callen laughed at her question before nodding,

"Monty and Uncle Deeks are coming over too" he smiled realising her best friend hadn't changed either.

"And Uncle Eric, Aunty Nell, Uncle Nate and Hetty" he said as they moved into her room and he let her drop down onto her bed making her giggle. When he pulled out one of her dresses from the cupboard she shook her head and he raised an eyebrow, usually she wanted to wear whatever he picked out, not that he ever had much of an idea,

"What do you want to wear Rubs?" he questioned,

"Purrrr…ple" she giggled as if it was the most obvious thing in the world,

"Like Mummy, siwwy Daddy" Callen laughed at his daughter and he heard the shower shut off from down the hall,

He listened to his daughter chatter with interest and he knew that Kensi had certainly kept her busy over the last three months. As he folded her pyjamas and pushed them under her pillow he froze before turning his head to look towards his daughter,

"Rubs?" he asked and she quietened,

"What did you say?" he said moving towards her and crouching in front of her so he was at her eye level.

"I missed you soooo much" she repeated and he nodded,

"After that" he said quickly his eyes slightly wider,

"Mummy missed you and I missed you and my ba—" it was then that her words caught up to her and Callen watched her eyes go wide and she slapped a little hand over her mouth. But it was too late and a grin stretched over his lips knowing what she had said. He quickly swooped his neatly dressed daughter up into his arms moving from the room. He quickly slowed however when Kensi turned into the hall, leaving their room and stopped up short at the different expressions on their faces. Somewhere in his mind he registered the purple shirt that Kensi was indeed wearing but his mind was too caught up to tease her about it.

His eyes focused on her and they only dropped down to her stomach for a moment before they were quickly fixed back on her eyes. Kensi quickly put the pieces together and turned questioningly to her daughter who giggled,

"Sorry Mummy" she said,

"It was an ac..dent"

"Accident" Kensi reflexively corrected and Ruby only nodded before turning back to the man who still held her securely in his arms, who was yet to speak.

"You okay G?" Kensi asked smiling softly at the shock that was still on his face. Ruby giggled and poked his cheek making Kensi smile,

"Kens" he breathed before moving until he stood in front of her. He took in the small smile on her lips and the sparkle in her eye,

"Are you…?" he trailed off but she knew what he was saying and nodded,

"Thirteen weeks" she confirmed and his shocked gape slowly turned into a smile as his eyes flickered between her eyes and her stomach before his hand moved to brush her skin.

"A girl?" he asked and Kensi raised an eyebrow turning to the little girl who grinned,

"Ruby's convinced" Kensi explained and Ruby nodded.

"We don't know" she said and Callen grinned now as his thoughts caught up to him,

"We're having another baby?" he asked and she laughed nodding,

"Yeah G we're having a baby" her words were almost cut off by his lips crashing down on hers and he allowed his forehead to rest against hers for a moment when he pulled back. He vaguely heard Ruby telling him of how they'd planned to tell him, of the welcome home present she'd helped her Mum wrap and of the little booties they'd picked out for what she was sure was going to be her little sister. He gently set her down a moment later and watched as she moved down the hall on her little legs and into her room where she'd no doubt hidden the present. He turned back to Kensi who was smiling widely and his hand found her stomach once again while he took the moment to kiss her,

"I love you, I love you so much" he said almost overwhelmed by everything in that moment. He could feel the slight swell of her stomach now, the tiny bump he hadn't realised was there.

_I love you too._

An hour later Sam sidled up to Callen who was standing at the kitchen counter only having just been released from Kensi who had wrapped her arms around him thanking the heavens for keeping him safe and thanking him for keeping his promise of bringing Callen and himself home.

"Good to be home?" Sam asked although it wasn't really a question and the smile on Callen's face answered him better than any words could.

They observed the sitting room which was bubbling with chatter and laughter. Kensi, Deeks and Michelle sat at the table laughing at something, and Hetty who held a sleeping six month old Leo stood beside them watching with half closed eyes the faces Nate was pulling with a faint smile. Eric tugged a piece of lego from the Talia's mouth and instead helped her fix it on top of the large tower that was slowly being assembled in the living room while Nell oohed and ahhed appropriately at the art work Mia had done at school and brought to show everyone, her sparkling engagement ring catching the senior agents eyes . Callen listened to Sam fill him in of the welcome home banner that the kids had painted and Michelle had stuck up over a month ago that he had been greeted by when he had arrived home the night before. He told him of the other things the kids had done and how he had been woken up by his two daughters jumping on the bed before Michelle went to retrieve Leo. Callen grinned as he heard the fondness in Sam's voice but shrugged innocently before stating,

"Sorry man but mine was better" he said and Sam turned to him his eyes narrowing slightly in spite of the small teasing smirk that was forming on his lips,

"If it has anything to do with Kensi I don't wanna know" he said mock seriously and Callen laughed shaking his head before pulling a small photo from under the envelope on the bench and sliding it towards Sam who flipped it over. Callen watched as the ex-seals mouth dropped open as he took in the small black and white photo. He grinned a moment later clapping Callen on the back,

"Congrats G" he said earnestly and Callen grinned before Sam turned moving towards Kensi and pulling her up off the chair before wrapping his arms around her interrupting the conversation she was having.

It was Ruby who, after having caught the exchange between her Dad and her Uncle Sam, took that moment from where she stood beside Monty a fistful of fur in her hand to fill in the rest of the group who was watching the pair and Callen curiously,

"I'M GETTING A BABY SISTER" she yelled excitedly, throwing her hands in the air and surprised gasps, cheers and yells filled the room before Callen and Kensi were wrapped in hugs and congratulations. Once he'd been released from Hetty's embrace and stood up, still holding Ruby who had weaved between people so she could be picked up by her father once again that morning, Callen wrapped an arm around a smiling Kensi's waist before pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

Yes he was home.

* * *

**Pretty please for a review!**

**Hey everyone, I really hope you liked this one, my first completed story! Haha.**

**I want to thank everyone who has been oh so very patient with me and stuck by my writing and who has reviewed and added my stories to alert of favourites. Thankyou thankyou thankyou this is for you guys so I hope you liked it!  
**

**Love to you all,  
Nina**

**xx**


End file.
